


Supernova

by Ludovica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Feminizing Language, Gore, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Omega Kylo Ren, Omega Verse, Threatened Watersports, but nothing fun like tentadicks or something, it‘s just pheromone stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludovica/pseuds/Ludovica
Summary: After killing Kylo‘s Alpha, Hux claims the Galaxy‘s most powerful Omega for himself...





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> So this thing is mean as fuck. Please heed the tags.
> 
> Yell at me in the comments, or catch me on tumblr @frillyfacefins

In an ideal situation, he would have killed the man in front of his Omega. Make a show out of it, of ripping his throat open with his teeth, then cutting up his chest cage and eating his heart in front of a quivering little cunt who knew that in just a few moments, he was going to get fucked so well that his cock would be hard and his thighs sticky with his slick even though he was feeling horror like nothing he had ever experienced. That was how the powerful of their species had always done it when they had defeated a rival to get to his Omega; they would have spared their rival’s life just long enough to get to his lair or his ship, and then they would have made sure that their newly acquired Omega knew exactly who they belonged to now.

But this whole situation was highly unusual, because the Omega Hux wanted to claim was highly unusual as well.

It was a very fortunate coincidence that one of the most powerful warriors of their galaxy was an Omega of his own species, but it also meant that he would be in a lot more danger trying to claim him than with any ordinary Omega. If he had brought his still-breathing mate too close to him, Hux was absolutely sure that he would have been killed in an instant. If he had been given the chance to save his Alpha, this Omega would have taken it.

So he did not give him the chance. He killed the Alpha with a blaster shot on the bridge of his ship, then ripped his throat and drank his blood before he kicked in his chest cage and ate his heart. In this state, with his clothes, hands, and face drenched in the other Alpha’s blood and the taste of it still on his lips, he had a chance to survive this first encounter.

Once he was given the necessary information, Hux walked in front of a group of his best men towards the quarters the Omega was kept. It had been a prerequisite to their duel that the other Alpha would lock his Omega away; it would just mean a very unfair advantage if this duel of two turned into a duel of three.

Of course, the gas Hux had used had not exactly been fair either. But there had never been a big focus on fairness in the history of their great species.

Mostly because those who played fair didn’t get to play for long.

And Hux planned to stay in the game for a long time.

But he still needed to take risks. There was no way this particular Omega would go down without a fight. It would have been ideal if he had him behind bars, in a room where he would smell him so he could slowly succumb to his own biology, but just as before, this was not an ideal situation. He didn’t know of any bars that would be able to hold this man. And if he sent in soldiers to sedate him, he would just lose good men.

No, there was only one way to make this formidable Omega his.

He just hoped that the first hit wouldn’t kill him.

~*~

Gavrius was dead.

Kylo knew it the moment it happened. A deep pain ran through his body, as if somebody had set his blood on fire, and sudden nausea had made him run right into the ‘fresher. He had never known the feeling of a bond being ripped, since Gavrius had been his first, but he knew by instinct that this was what had happened. Nothing in the world could have been more horrible.

Or so he had thought, before the locked door opened and a horrible stench hit his nose. Blood, Gavrius’ blood, and the overpowering smell of another Alpha, followed by a red-haired man stepping into the room.

His face and hands were red with the blood of Kylo’s mate.

Anger flamed inside of him, and he grasped for the powers of the Dark Side. He was weakened by the bond break, but he was still strong, so much stronger than this intruder, this murderer. The smell was clouding his mind, but still, he wanted to hurt him, he needed to hurt him…

A wave of power exploded from his body, and Gavrius’ murderer went flying against the wall.

If he had aimed better, he could have thrown him with his back right against the door jamb. It would have broken his spine, and he would be as dead as Kylo’s mate. But he hadn’t aimed; he had allowed the pain to overwhelm him, and he had just lashed out without planning his attack even for a second.

Gavrius had always told him to mind his aim.

But he hadn’t aimed, and the murderer wasn’t dead. With a groan he pulled himself to his feet, then he looked at Kylo again, the stare of his eyes making Kylo’s knees weak. He knew that his biology was working its way through the sudden assault of distress pheromones that still stuck to the Alphas robes, pheromones Gavrius had given off during the last moments of his life. The smell of his blood made his muscles weak, hard to control. The low growl of the Alpha, the unforgiving look in his eyes and the smell of blood strengthened the primitive part of his brain, the part he had tapped into so often to use his primal wrath in battle, the part that now forced him to think of his own survival, his own place in the world. Instead of allowing him to avenge his mate’s death, it made his body more pliant and ready for a new Alpha with every breath he took.

The Alpha came stalking towards him, upper lip raised in a snarl, and Kylo could hardly push down the whimper that wanted to come out of his throat. He closed his eyes and concentrated, pushed another wave of Force energy towards the Alpha, but when he opened his eyes again, the Alpha just shrugged the weak gust off as if it had been nothing.

And now a grin appeared on his face, showing off his long canines even better than the snarl.

“Don’t waste your strength…” the Alpha rumbled, and then he was in Kylo’s space, right in front of his face. He leaned in and took a deep whiff of his scent, and with how close he was Kylo could smell the stench of blood even more acutely. By now his body was paralysed, his vision was blurry, all he could do was to take shuddering breaths that transported the Alpha’s pheromones deeper and deeper into his system.

Then there was a hand in his hair, and blood-crusted lips pushed against his own. He could taste his dead mate’s raw flesh on the tongue that pushed its way inside his mouth, and suddenly his knees gave in, and only the Alpha’s fast reaction saved him from falling to the floor.

Instead, he was pushed backwards until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, and then he was pushed down onto it.

“Such an eager little thing,” the Alpha purred, and the sound of it sent waves of heat right between Kylo’s legs. He hated himself for how hot his body was becoming, how fast his breath was getting.

“Don’t fight it,” the Alpha said as he took off his black coat and opened the collar of his tunic. Even more of his pheromones filled the air around them, drawing a low whine from Kylo. “I’m going to give you the fuck of your life… And all you have to do is lie there and spread your legs like the cock-hungry Omega you are.”

Those words sparked something inside of Kylo, a last reservoir of strength to stand up against this monster who had killed Gavrius, who had torn their bond so brutally that he still felt the echo of pain in his head. He let out a snarl, and then he was off the bed, grabbing hold of the Alpha’s throat and squeezing as hard as he could.

The Alpha tried to fight back, tried to push Kylo off him, but Kylo managed to hold on. He tried to crush his windpipe with his thumbs-

But then the Alpha showed his teeth again and let out a growl that shot straight into Kylo’s stomach, and just as he was distracted for a moment the Alpha rammed his fist against his diaphragm and knocked him off balance.

He fell back into the bed again, panting and sweating, and he knew that his last chance had passed him by. The Alpha was on him in an instant, and then something flashed at his throat - a knife.

“All of that strength,” the Alpha whispered, his voice rough from being choked out like that, as he pushed the edge of the knife against the collar of Kylo’s own tunic, “all of that power,” he pulled the knife down until it caught and started to cut away at the fabric, until it fell off Kylo’s chest and belly, leaving his pale torso completely unprotected, “and still at the very core of it, you’re nothing but a cunt that needs to be taken…” He let his hand run down over Kylo’s chest, down to his belly where he splayed his fingers out possessively. “And a womb that needs to be filled…”

Kylo let out a weak growl, but he had lost. The knife was at his pulse point again, but even without his body yelling at him to survive this imminent threat, his primal side was very much in favour of just giving in, spreading his legs, panting for his new Alpha’s cock so they could cement their new status. His body wanted to belong, and if his former Alpha wasn’t there anymore, if it wasn’t possible to belong to him anymore, then it wanted to belong to the Alpha who had been strong enough to kill him.

His biology was a curse, no matter how often he had used it to tap into his true strength. He always knew that he’d be nothing but an object, a possession in the end, no matter how many times Gavrius had tried to tell him that he was not, that he was one of the strongest forces of the Galaxy, somebody to be reckoned with, on the same level of power as a supernova.

But now here was Kylo, and Gavrius was dead, and he had fallen into the possession of Gavrius’ killer.

And Gavrius’ killer was pulling down his pants now, exposing his hard, straining cock and the glistening, wet folds beneath it.

The Alpha drew in a deep breath, and let it out with a satisfied purr.

“Incredible…” he whispered as he leaned over Kylo’s face again, making their lips brush against each other. “You are so wet for me, just from a little kissing and knife play… How blessed we are that our bodies should be so very, very practical in their reactions…”

Fingers ran over Kylo’s cunt, fingers still stained with his former Alpha’s blood, and without even thinking about preparing him, the Alpha plunged two of them deep inside. It didn’t hurt, he was far too open and wet for it, but it made something inside of him shift so suddenly that he nearly became sick.

“So wet for me,” whispered the Alpha, his face still not even an inch from Kylo’s. He moved his lips over Kylo’s cheekbone, his jaw, down to his throat. Kylo’s eyes rolled back in his head when he felt that tongue lick at the slightly raised piece of skin that covered his major scent gland, and the low rumble coming from the Alpha made another gush of heat shoot between his legs.

“So fucking delicious…” the Alpha mumbled, and then he pushed a third finger into him just as he buried his teeth in Kylo’s throat.

Kylo came with a startled sob. He felt his hot release stain his bare stomach, and a deep shiver ran through his entire body as the Alpha pulled his long fangs out of his skin, lapping up his blood with the same tongue that had been drinking the life from Gavrius’ throat not long ago.

“Such a good bitch,” the Alpha whispered as he followed a trail of blood down to Kylo’s collarbone with his tongue. “So sweet and receptive for me… I’m going to make that useless clit of yours spray enough cum to feed a whole planet of whores…”

Kylo was shivering now, his body in absolute overdrive to make itself as pliant to its new Alpha as possible. He hated himself even more now than when his first heat had started, when he had begged Master Luke’s other students to fuck him, when he eventually had to beg Luke for it because none of them had been able to scratch the itch that was driving him crazy. He hated himself more now than he had when Luke had looked at him with that disappointed, pitiful look in his eyes and had sent him back to his room to be locked in there until his heat had subsided.

The Alpha had pulled away a little, absolutely convinced that Kylo would not try to attack him now, and really, Kylo would not have been able to do so even if he had tried. He watched as the Alpha pulled his tunic over his head and then got rid of his own boots and trousers, before he came back onto the bed and crawled up until his knees were next to Kylo’s shoulders.

His cock was in his hand, long and thick and red, the tip dripping, the smell making Kylo’s mouth water and his vision blur.

“Open up,” his Alpha ordered in a low, rumbling voice. “You should get used to this taste as soon as possible.”

In that moment, he wanted that cock like he had never wanted anything before. He obeyed the Alpha’s demand instantly, opening his lips and sticking out his tongue to be granted the taste of his new mate’s flesh as fast as possible. The Alpha chuckled above him and let his free hand run through his hair.

“We will have a lot of fun together, if you keep being as well-behaved as you are now…” he murmured, then he pushed his cock into Kylo’s waiting mouth.

Kylo groaned around the hot length, then instantly started to suck him down as the Alpha began to move in long, but slow thrusts into his throat before he pulled back just as leisurely. Kylo’s body was in absolute overdrive, and he was getting hard again just from the bitter, salty taste of come on his tongue. His eyes fell shut as he concentrated on bringing his new mate pleasure, sucking and licking him with all the skill Gavrius had trained into him, moaning whenever that thick cock pushed too far into his throat and made it impossible for him to get any air.

He could tell that the Alpha wasn’t planning to come into his mouth. The way he was fucking into him was too deliberate. His mouth was being claimed, he was sure of that, and while a part of him was screaming at him to bite down, to castrate the man who had murdered his lover, this part was hidden behind a heavy haze, and instead his instincts controlled his actions.

His cunt felt horribly empty. He was so wet that he could feel his slick drip down his thighs, but there was no cock there, nothing fucking into him, even though he could taste and smell his new mate, his new Alpha so intensely. After his mouth had been fucked for several minutes, the despair got so bad that tears welled out of the corners of his eyes and he started to whimper around the dick.

His Alpha raised an eyebrow, but pulled his cock out of his mouth and grabbed him by the hair to pull his head up.

“What are you crying about, huh? You looked like you liked having your mouth fucked just fine.”

Kylo let out a shivering moan and tried to move his head closer to the warmth of his hand. “Fuck me,” he whispered, hoarse from the repeated intrusion into his throat. “Please fuck me…”

“Aw,” uttered his new Alpha, a cruel smile appearing on his face as he let go of his hair and ran his hand over his cheek instead. “I’m so sorry, sweet thing. I shouldn’t have left your cunt empty for so long.”

Kylo groaned as his new Alpha pushed himself back down until he could spread his legs and kneel between them. He shivered when a thumb ran over one of his wet outer folds.

“All puffy and slick,” whispered his new Alpha as he took his cock in hand and put the tip just at his entrance. “The two of us are going to get along so well, my little cum-dump…”

Then he pushed himself in, and immediately Kylo let out a cry of relieve and started to push back against him to get as much of his cock as he could.

“Ah ah ah.” He felt his legs being pushed back until his knees were above his shoulders, his Alpha lying on him and making it completely impossible for him to move. “If I want you to fuck yourself on my cock, I’m going to order you to. Right now, you just lie back and let me get to know this hot hole of yours…”

Kylo whimpered and tried to at least spread his legs farther, but his current position really didn’t allow for much movement from him. So he just clutched at the blanket below him and tried to relax as his Alpha started to piston his hips into him in a heavy, deep rhythm. Finally his Alpha pulled back a little to adjust their position. With Kylo’s legs now over his shoulders and his Alpha kneeling behind him, his thrusts got harder and faster, until Kylo’s eyes rolled back into his head and his moans became helplessly desperate.

It felt so good having that hardness inside of him, filling him up, completing him, and he hated himself so much, because he still knew that it was the wrong cock, the wrong man, despite his biology trying to make him melt around his new Alpha until they were a perfect fit. Tears came to his eyes again, tears of overwhelmed pleasure and desperate sorrow, and then his new Alpha closed his fist around Kylo’s cock and he came with a cry, milking the cock inside of him for all it was worth. His new Alpha kept thrusting into him for a few more moments before he came himself, spilling his seed deep inside him, sealing his fate as his body would soon become addicted to his essence, to his smell and his taste and his come. 

The Alpha pulled out of him, and Kylo felt his seed trickling out of him right away. He felt sticky and sore, and his tears were coming harder now, and all he wanted to do was to get clean and sleep, but his new mate was having none of that.

The Alpha dressed himself again, then he looked down at Kylo, who was still naked except for the cut-up shirt around his shoulders

“Stand up,” he demanded.

When Kylo didn’t obey immediately, far too worn and fucked out to get to his feet, the Alpha turned completely to him and growled, showing off his teeth. “Get the fuck up, right now.”

An icy shiver ran up Kylo’s spine and sent danger signals to his brain - he mustn’t displease his Alpha, he mustn’t disobey, his body said - and so he slowly got to his feet. His mate’s seed ran down over his thighs now, mingling with the slick that still stuck to them. With nothing to hold it up, his shirt slid to the floor, leaving him completely bare.

“Go,” said his Alpha, nodding towards the door.

Kylo hesitated. “I need to put on my clothes first…”

“Do you think I would have told you to go if I wanted you to put on your clothes?” asked his Alpha, teeth bared again. “You’ve been so good as long as your cock was hard, I thought I’d be spared having to train you into the obedient pet I expect my Omega to be. You walk through this door now, or you’ll get to know quite a different side of me.”

A wave of nausea swept over Kylo. His Alpha was displeased with him, and his body was instantly punishing him. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm down his stomach, then he started on wobbly legs towards the door.

It opened before he reached it, and he was led outside into a hallway filled with soldiers. The shame of being seen like this, naked and marked, his thighs dripping wet, made his whole face flush hot, and tears of humiliation and anger ran over his cheeks, but he still smelled his Alpha, heard his footsteps behind him, and he couldn’t help but obey. His new mate overtook him, and then led him through the ship to the docking bay where they changed into another ship, that of his new master, all the while being followed by curious looks that made him feel too large for his skin. He was brought to the barracks and put into a big, but sparsely furnished room, his mate’s bedroom, as the Alpha informed him when he closed the door.

His Alpha pushed Kylo down on the bed, and Kylo watched as he walked towards a dresser and pulled out a small bottle. As he walked back towards him, he pulled out one little, purple pill.

“Open up,” he told him as he grabbed his chin and held the pill against his lips. The grip became so hard that Kylo had no chance but to open his mouth, and the Alpha flicked the pill right inside.

“It’s an abortive,” he said as he closed Kylo’s mouth again and straightened. “I don’t want to have you squeezing out anything that would rightfully belong to your late mate, after all.”

Kylo blanched at those words. He didn’t swallow, just kept the pill in his mouth while he waited for the Alpha to turn around. He didn’t want this. Now even his biology was on his side - he couldn’t swallow something that would kill any life that might be growing inside of him. Not that he thought there was any - he hadn’t felt it, at any rate - but even just the chance that he was carrying Gavrius’ child…

His Alpha, however, had noticed that he wasn’t swallowing. With a sneer, he bent down again, getting his mouth close to Kylo’s ear.

“You either swallow that pill, or I’m going to hold your nose closed, pry your mouth open and fill it with piss until you have no other choice but to swallow if you don’t want to drown…”

Kylo’s stomach heaved with his mate’s displeasure. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know whether he should put up a fight, whether he should spit out the pill and scream at the Alpha, whether he would be even able to do that. He closed his eyes, trying to suppress the nausea that was threatening to overcome him, and finally swallowed.

“There you go,” his Alpha said, his voice immediately softer. He kissed him on the lips. “Go and get yourself cleaned up. The ‘fresher is there.” He nodded towards a door in the wall, then he walked towards another door through which Kylo could see a desk; his office, maybe. Before his Alpha reached that door, though, he turned around and let his eyes roam over Kylo’s still naked body again, obvious appreciation in his eyes.

“You have the body of a warrior, my sweet… But you will not have a lot of use for all those muscles in the foreseeable future. I do plan to use you as a weapon, mind you, but for now, you will stay in this room. Once you’ve pushed out a few healthy, strong babies for me, I’ll let you off your leash again.” Kylo saw the Alpha’s tongue flick over his lips for just a second. “So you better make sure to be a good, obedient little bitch, so I want to spend myself in your hot little cunt and not in your very talented little mouth.”

With those words, he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him.


End file.
